London Fog
by ladyalucard15
Summary: A veces cuando un día empieza mal, termina bien. Arthur/María Inglaterra/Venezuela . Hetalia y Latin Hetalia. Gakuen Hetalia Verse.


Titulo: London Fog.

Palabras (Según el Word, sin notas):3534

Pareja: Arthur/María (Inglaterra/Venezuela), sí, nunca se esperaron una pareja así.

Resumen: A veces cuando el día empieza mal, termina bien. Arthur/María (Inglaterra/Venezuela). Hetalia y Latin Hetalia. Gakuen Hetalia Verse.

Nota:Antes o después de leer, dele una ojeada a una imagen de chiaky-d34zihi (Deviantart) de como serian los latinos en la Academia W.

chiaky. deviantart art /LH-Gakuen- 189773910

La primera arriba es María, y así es como se ve en la mayor parte del fic. Pero no es necesario que la vea.

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni Latín Hetalia me pertenecen, creo que usted ya lo sabía *bufido*

Advertencia: Ninguna. No soy alérgica a los comentarios, así que usted puede señalar sus opiniones, felicitaciones, sugerencias para mi mejore en ortografía y narración y lanzar los tomatazos que guste(Mmm, tomate), eso si, solo critica constructiva. Nada de ``que feo te quedo ´´ sin decir porque.

Ahora si…lea en paz (ha ha)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur caminaba bajo de hombros, un aura deprimente le rodeaba, lo suficiente como para que todas las personas en la acera se alejaran de él con rapidez.

Estaba cansado.

Mejor dicho, Arthur estaba agotado, en las ultimas. Era un milagro que estuviese en pie.

Las tareas le habían absorbido por completo, robándole horas de preciado sueño y descanso. Sus deberes como presidente del consejo estudiantil no estaban ayudando en nada, y lo peor es que la desgraciada profesora McConell rechazo el documento y tuvo que volverlo hacer para hoy.

Las grandes ojeras en sus ojos eran evidencia física de su agotamiento en cuanto entro en la cafetería, ignorando el sonido de la campanilla que anunciaba su llegada al local y sentándose en una de las mesas disponibles, junto a la amplia ventana.

Clavo los codos en la superficie de madera y poso su cabeza entre sus manos, tratando de despejar su cabeza por unos momentos, este era su momento de descanso, después de todo.

A través de los amplios vitrales se podía observar a la gente caminando en la calle, los autos, y las aves que sobrevolaban el cielo nublado de esa mañana.

Debido a su posición fue que no pudo notar una grácil figura que se paseaba por la acera, maleta en mano, y que se detuvo momentáneamente frente al restaurante al verle.

Nuevamente la campanilla que anunciaba la llegada de otro cliente se hizo oír, y el rubio vino a darse cuenta de una presencia cuando esta ya se encontraba cerca suyo.

-Buenos días-Saludo una voz femenina. Arthur rápidamente levanto la cabeza, tomado por sorpresa.

Justo ahí, se encontraba María Miranda. Su cabello marrón se encontraba recogido hacia atrás por unos ganchitos violetas colocados en par, dejando a sus bucles caer graciosamente sobre sus hombros y espalda, los lentes frente a sus ojos verdes que le daban un aire más intelectual, serio y responsable; acorde a su puesto como presidenta de la clase de América Latina.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?-Pregunto la morena con su mano sobre el borde de la silla, esperando neutra por una respuesta.

Arthur, demasiado perplejo, proceso la información un tanto lento, finalmente hablo.

-S-Sure, adelante-Dijo recordando, luego de unos momentos, su modales, levantándose e yendo a tomar la silla en cuestión para que la chica se sentase.

-Gracias-Soltó María ante el gesto, acomodándose en el asiento mientras dejaba en el suelo su maleta.

La situación no era tan incomoda, debido a que la morena era colega suyo en el Consejo Estudiantil, por lo que debían pasar tiempo juntos obligatoriamente. Hubo, poquísimas, ocasiones en las que ambos tuvieron que quedarse solos hasta tarde para resolver asuntos concernientes al grupo de estudiantes y, sin intención, llegar a conocerse el uno al otro un poco más de lo que quisieran.

-¿Que desean de comer?-Pregunto una de las camareras extendiéndole a ambos un par de menús, al ver que el aura deprimente en la mesa se había esfumado lo suficiente.

-Mm...Full English Breakfast please-Pidió el ingles, con ganas de algo abundante, no había cenado la noche anterior.

María miro hacia el menú entre sus manos, antes de levantar la vista luego de unos segundos.

-Cruasánes con crema y yogur, por favor-Un desayuno continental, pensó el rubio.

-¿Desean algo de beber antes?-

Arthur miro hacía afuera, al cielo nublado y tomando en cuenta el frió que hacia.

-Un Earl Grey...-Dijo, acomodándose de nuevo en su silla.

-¿Y usted?-Pregunto a María.

Arthur se rió internamente, Café, pensaba, eso era lo único que tomaban los de la Clase de América Latina por lo que había oído, con excepción del Trió Mate conformado por Martín, Sebastian y Daniel.

La respuesta que vino, le sorprendió.

-Me gustaría un London Fog-

De un momento a otro, se sintió observando por la morena, como si esta pudiese saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Algo no muy lejos de la realidad, ya que esta tenia una mirada en su rostro que no señalaba otra cosa.

Siempre le había extrañado aquello de María, aquella sensación que dictaba que ella podía leerlo como un libro abierto en ocasiones, que conocía cosas de él más de lo que debería.

Tal vez el pasar tiempo a solas, bien entrada la noche, donde las barreras que formaban alrededor de si mismos caían por el cansancio y el estrés y dejando su interior vulnerable a la mirada de otro; había propiciado aquello.

No le extrañaría, algunas veces, se sorprendía a si mismo presintiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de la morena en ocasiones, lo que en verdad sentía bajo la mascara de su rostro.

_Se conocían en sus peores momentos._

La camarera anotaba en su libreta el pedido, moviendo los labios con cada silaba. Antes de retirarse con de una sonrisa.

Segundos de silencio le siguieron, la camarera volvía luego de unos momentos, cargando en sus manos una bandeja con las dos taza de té.

-¿Como va todo?- Pregunto María sin mas rodeos. Se miraban el uno al otro, mientras la chica les servia en su mesa ambas tazas antes de volver a irse.

Arthur tuvo el deseo de lanzar un suspiro, pero en cambio tomo su Earl Gray y bebió un poco lentamente.

-Dentro de lo que cabe, no podía decir que bien, sin embargo-Dijo, un poco desconcertado por el interés de la chica.

Arthur se movió un poco en su silla, observándole elevar la taza y beber de ella. Los bucles de su cabello brillante cayeron ante su movimiento, sus ojos se cerraron buscando disfrutar lo mas posible del sabor.

De repente, un pensamiento invadió la mente del ingles.

María era linda.

Si, era linda, de hecho, había sido parte del equipo de porristas y reina de belleza de la Academia W. En aquellos días en los que aun no había sido escogida para representar a su Clase en el Consejo de Estudiantes. Por ese tiempo se arreglaba diferente, mas coqueta, y no llevaba lentes, aunque tal vez ese cambio era en busca de estar mas acorde a su puesto e imponer el orden.

Sin embargo, aun los chicos se quedaban sin aliento cuando caminaba por el pasillo, y no faltaba aquel que se dispusiera a decirle un piropo.

Una belleza que no mermaba, que a pesar de los cambios aun te arrancaba la respiración. Y, en más de una ocasión, Arthur se encontró a si mismo perdiendo su mirada en la chica.

¿Estará saliendo con alguien? se pregunto en ese instante, tomando otro sorbo de té.

Si no era así él, tal vez podría...

-¿A qué se debe?-Pregunto ella nuevamente, envolviendo con sus dedos la bebida conformada por leche evaporada, jarabe de vainilla y Earl Grey.

Arthur salio de sus pensamientos, parpadeando mientra buscaba las palabras y comunicarse.

-Well, últimamente he estado muy ocupado. La vieja McConell me rechazo un documento en el que estuve trabajando día y noche, y tuve que volver a realizarlo para hoy-Arthur se froto el cuello.

No era un secreto para nadie que ``La vieja McConell´´ podía llegar a ser una arpía, y era de conocimiento popular que a todo mundo le caía mal. Incluso los alumnos más brillantes se las habían visto negras con la estricta mujer.

-Si, luces cansado-María extendió su mano por encima de la mesa, y la poso con cuidado en su mejilla blanca, sus rostro pintando en preocupación.

Arthur se sonrojo por su gesto, abriendo los ojos ante el tacto de la suave piel contra la suya.

La calidez de aquella mano era sumamente agradable, y se sorprendió a si mismo al ver que se negaba a apartarla, y de hecho se apoyo en ella levemente.

Un recuerdo fugaz paso por su mente, de una de las pocas ocasiones en las que se habían quedado a solas en una noche de invierno, ambos revisaban un documento juntos, el contacto de sus costados fue inevitable.

-¿T-Te preocupa?-Pregunto, no pudiendo evitar el balbuceo.

Ahora fue el turno de María para sonrojarse, mirándole sorprendida por unos instantes antes de desviar la mirada con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo, no aparto su mano. Arthur sonrió al darse cuenta.

-P-Por supuesto, somos colegas en el Consejo, es normal-Respondió, tratando de justificarse con una excusa que sabía era vaga, cerrando los ojos en un puchero. Lo único que hizo, ademas de exponerse aun más, fue ensanchar la sonrisa de Arthur.

La mano de María bajo lentamente, y el rubio se sintió algo molesto.

La camarera volvió, sirviéndoles el desayuno con cuidado, un leve goteo se hacia oír en el vidrio de la ventana, una ligera llovizna.

Arthur miro hacia su plato, comparándolo de reojo los cruasánes horneados y el bol de yogur que tenía María frente así.

-¿Estas a dieta?-Pregunto el rubio, algo burlón-Te hace falta mas que eso para comenzar el día-

María frunció el ceño, erizándose como un gato mientras tomaba su cruasán y lo mordía.

-¿Y qué si así lo fuera?-Levanto la nariz con los ojos cerrados. Y Arthur frunció la nariz con diversión. Le estaba agradando bastante molestar a la morena.

-¿Eso es un sí?-Añadió divertido el rubio, recibiendo una mirada fugaz de la morena, que tomo un poco de su té antes de hablar, dando un suspiro.

-Cuando era parte del club de porristas, realizaba un buen esfuerzo físico, por lo que no tenía que preocuparme tanto en lo que me llevaba a la boca-

-Ahora con mi puesto, tengo poco tiempo para hacer ejercicio, así que cuido mucho lo que como-Dijo, revolviendo con una cuchara el yogur con trazas de fresa.

Arthur se sorprendió un poco por la revelación y, aunque le pareció un poco superficial su motivo, le comprendió. Las chicas, sobretodo en la edad en la que se encontraba María, se preocupaban mucho por su cuerpo.

Mas allá de eso, el que la morena le contase algo de seguro personal, le daba una extraña sensación de felicidad y cariño.

-Igualmente, deberías comer un poco más-

Ahora, fue el turno de María en burlarse.

-¿Te preocupa?-Pregunto con una sonrisa, llevándose la bebida a la boca para cubrir su gesto.

Arthur, quien también bebía de su Earl Grey, estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el, aunque rápidamente encontró una salida.

-N...No es...Bueno, es que somos colegas del Consejo, es normal-Respondió, cerrando los ojos en una media sonrisa triunfal. Y María se vio por primera vez furiosa por algo que hubiese dicho.

Luego de unos momentos la mirada de María se poso sobre su desayuno continental, para después pasar al de Arthur, frunciendo el ceño ante la abundancia de alimento y la gran cantidad de cosas fritas que le conformaban.

-No es por nada, pero yo creo que a ti tampoco te hace bien comer tanto alimento frito...-Dijo la morena, señalando con su tenedor el plato. Huevos fritos, beacon frito, tomates fritos, panceta frita con jarabe, salchichas fritas, todo acompañado con una gran barra de mantequilla y un pegote de salsa ketchup. Todo un reino de la grasa y el colesterol.

Arthur callo, perdiendo esta vez.

-¿Sabes qué? Vamos a compartir y llevemos este asunto en paz ¿De acuerdo?-Dijo, cortando sus trozos de panceta por la mitad con un cuchillo y un tenedor.

-De acuerdo-Respondió la morena, partiendo a su vez sus cruasánes.

El rubio seguía en lo suyo, hasta que un cuchara se asomo frente a el, cargando un poco de yogur. Siguió su origen con la vista, una mano, un brazo, un hombro y finalmente, el rostro de María.

-Me aseguro que comas adecuadamente-Dijo.

Aun y con sus razones justificadas, las mejillas de Arthur se tiñeron un rosa tenue, pero abrió la boca.

Era la primera vez que una chica le daba de comer. ¡I'am In Heaven! Pensaba.

La morena le llevo la cuchara a la boca, retirándola lentamente cuando la cerro. Arthur dio una sonrisa, gustadole aquello de sentirse consentido, masticando las trazas dulces de fruta.

Cucharadas de yogur más tarde y el bol ya estaba por la mitad, momento que María tomo la cuchara y procedió a comer ella, aunque no hacía ademan de querer tragar otra cosa.

-¿No vas a comer más?-Pregunto, el sacundon de cabeza de la morena le dio respuesta, y Arthur frunció el ceño.

-Lo diré de nuevo, creo que deberías comer más, no es saludable que empieces el día con tan poco combustible en el estomago, especialmente como estudiantes, ademas de nuestras propias obligaciones siendo miembros del consejo-El rubio señalo, cortando nuevamente un trozo de panceta.

-Ademas-Comento Arthur-Pese a lo que la mayoría de las chicas piensen, no sabes lo atractivo y sexy que se ve una chica que en vez de pedir una ensalada se come una hamburguesa, especialmente cuando yo también lo hago-

María dejo caer el tenedor, el objeto de metal tintineo con fuerza en el plato de cerámica pulida, aunque rápidamente le volvió a recoger y siguió con lo suyo

-¿Te..Te gustan las chicas así?-Pregunto la morena sin despegar la mirada de su plato, volviendo a cortar cuando hubo tomado el cubierto.

Arthur se vio tomado fuera de base, pero respondió afirmativamente.

Era extraño, pero María se noto más aligerada, como si algo hubiese caído de sus hombros, y más interesada en los trozos de beicon, aunque lo hacia con disimulo.

Y Arthur, en un gesto de retroalimentación, le extendió el tenedor con algo de panceta y beicon.

María iba a replicar, pero la voz del rubio le freno.

-Ah-Ah, my Lady, yo mismo voy a asegurarme de que comas adecuadamente, así que di Ah~-Soltó el rubio, abriendo la boca para que la morena le copiase, quien le veía con cara de ``¿Are you fucking kidding me?´´, hasta que, luego de unos molestos golpecitos del tenedor en su boca, acepto.

Arthur le veía divertido, antes de tomar otro trozo, observándole masticar suavemente.

El rostro de María se ilumino.

-Tenia tanto tiempo que no comía algo así...-Dijo, su boca, literalmente, derritiéndose mientras degustaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Esta tan bueno...-Señalo, la boca con una sonrisa. Arthur copio su gesto, antes de tomar otro trozo y volvérselo a extender.

-¿Desean algo más de beber?-Pregunto la camarera, irrumpiendo repentinamente en el ambiente de la mesa, y el ingles por poco y le clava el tenedor en el ojo a la venezolana. El rubio tosió un poco para olvidar la escena, y finalmente viro hacía la chica y asintió.

-Sí, un zumo de naranja y...-Volteo hacía María, preguntándole con la mirada.

-Un frappe de fresa-Respondió, escuchando el garabateo de la chica en su libreta.

La camarera permaneció esta vez un poco mas de tiempo, mirando a los dos con una sonrisa mientras apretaba la bandeja, y Arthur ya se estaba preguntando el porqué no se largaba cuando ella sólita le respondió con un susurro.

-Como quisiera tener una cita así...-

.

.

.

Ambos abrieron la boca rojos de la vergüenza para replicar, pero la camarera ya se había ido.

Un especial silencio cayo sobre ellos, y buscaron distracción en la comida frente suyo, que ya era poca.

Aunque, pensó Arthur, recordando todo lo que habían hecho en los últimos minutos, esto ciertamente lucia como una cita.

La camarera volvió de nuevo, dejando las bebidas en la mesa y retirando los platos y tazas ya vacíos y llevándoselos, dejando la cuenta en la mesa en cuanto se la pidieron.

No volvieron a verla de nuevo.

El incomodo sonido que rompía el frappe pasando por el pitillo reinaba entre ambos.

Para romper un poco el ambiente, la morena pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Oye Arthur...¿No debías entregarle unos documentos a la vieja McConell?-Pregunto María como si nada, viéndole beber.

-Si, como a las 10 y media, cuando termine nuestro descanso-

Despegándose luego de unos segundos, el rubio levanto su muñeca y vio la hora en su reloj. Sus ojos se abriendo con horror, y se levanto corriendo de la mesa.

-¡Bloody hell! ¡10:23!-Grito, tomando su maleta con rapidez y buscando en su bolsillo el dinero de la cuenta, no tenían tiempo como para ponerse a discutir el gasto.

-¿¡10:23!?-Grito a su vez María con una mueca, haciendo lo propio con su maleta, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Arthur dejaba su dinero en la mesa-¡Hey, no pagues la cuenta tu solo!-

-¡No hay tiempo para eso!¡Vamos!¡Solo tenemos 5 minutos para llegar a la Academia, así que a correr!-Le respondió el rubio tomándole de la mano y corriendo hacia la salida, cuando una lluvia torrencial les detuvo de ir más allá.

Tan entretenidos el uno con el otro, que no se dieron cuenta de que la pequeña llovizna había crecido, y bastante.

-¿Tan importante son esos documentos?-Pregunto la morena, sin apartar la mirada de la fuerte lluvia, quitándose su chaqueta escolar y guardándolo en la maleta.

-Son el 30% de mi calificación final-Soltó el rubio, haciendo lo mismo.

-...Bueno, entonces, allá vamos-Dijo María, cubriéndose con la maleta y saltando al agua, seguida de Arthur a su lado.

Luego de treinta segundos de carrera, la morena volvió a hablar.

-Mira Arthur, me considero una chica auto-suficiente y una de mis reglas es no permitir que nadie me pague la cuenta así que...-Comenzó la morena, con uno de esos discursos que tanto había oído que amaba hacer, sobre ser independiente y toda la cosa, y el rubio hizo una mueca.

-Vale, vale...Luego vemos como resolvemos-Le corto el rubio, sonriendo internamente. María lo único que hizo fue soltar un ``Hump...´´

Corrieron a través de la vacía acera, la mayoría de las personas ya debía haber regresado a sus trabajos, y los pocos que quedaban se cubrían bajo el techo de las tiendas.

Corrían y corrían, con las gotas chocando como proyectiles contra su rostro y muy pronto ambos estuvieron empapados.

-¡Coño, mi cabello!-Grito María soltando por primera vez una mala palabra y Arthur se rió por ello.

-¡Ve el lado bueno!¡Estas quemando las calorías que te comiste allá atrás!-Le grito en respuesta, recordando lo de estar en dieta.

-¡Cállate!-Soltó la morena con furia, y Arthur estaba que se partía de la risa.

_Mira que perder así la noción del tiempo solo por estar contigo._

Los ligeros chapoteos que causaban con cada paso, la lluvia que caía y el frió que causaba contrastaba deliciosamente con el calor que invadía sus cuerpos al estar tan cerca el uno del otro.

Y extrañamente, estaban riendo luego de unos momentos, aunque Arthur recordaba vagamente que era porque los dos se había resbalado luego de un breve y cómico deslizamiento sobre la acera.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la academia a tiempo récord de 5 minutos, los dos parecían ratas mojadas.

-Estamos salvados-Señalo el rubio exprimiendo el borde de su camisa. Tenía una muda extra de ropa en caso de emergencias, pero tampoco podía entrar a mojarlo todo.

Aun estando a salvo bajo el techo de la entrada, la lluvia seguía cayendo con tanta fuerza que les salpicaba, en los últimos minutos se había vuelto una tormenta, y las gruesas y grises nubes no dejaban entrar ni un rayo de sol.

En una ocasión, María dio un salto cuando un relámpago ilumino el cielo momentáneamente, para después sonar de la forma mas fea posible. Estaba preocupada por que sus lentes se habían empañado, razón por la que tuvo que guardarlos, y el arruino total de su cabello. Por suerte, siempre traía un cepillo de peinar en la maleta, así que lo desenredo y se peino de medio lado, con sus hebras aun goteando.

Era tanta el agua que caía del cielo, que pudo formar una cortina de gotas desde el techo.

Cada una de ellas caía al suelo, sonando al chocar contra las escalera.

Mientras ambos exprimían sus ropas en silencio, absortos en la tormenta, Arthur dio una mirada de reojo a María.

Hoy había sido genial, no podía negarlo. A pesar de esta tormenta, sus ánimos habían subido considerablemente, correr bajo un chaparrón de agua fría había terminar de despertarle.

Se recuerda a ambos corriendo bajo la lluvia, riendo como si fueran niños.

No recuerda cuando fue la ultima vez que se sintió de esta manera estando con alguien.

.

.

.

Faltaba poco antes de que ambos debiesen ir a sus respectivas clases, tomando direcciones diferentes.

.

.

.

Él...Él quería preguntarle algo.

.

.

.

-Oye, María...-Dijo bajo, llamando lentamente la atención de la chica, quien poso su mirada en él con interés. Le devolvió la mirada en silencio, buscando las palabras para decir.

Entonces, tímidamente moviendo los ojos en otra dirección, lo soltó

-Me preguntaba si podríamos...seguirnos viendo-

La morena lucia con rostro neutro, escuchándole calladamente cada silaba interesada, antes de darle una sonrisa tan brillante que Arthur se sintió contento de ser la causa.

-...¿Mañana?...¿En la hora de descanso?...¿En el parque? Esta bien-Pregunto, o mas bien decreto la morena, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de irse corriendo por el pasillo, enviándole un ademan de despedida.

Arthur estaba en silencio, viéndola irse. Al ver que nadie le observaba, se llevo la mano a la mejilla antes de sonrojarse.

De repente, una gran emoción empezó a brotar de él, solo comparable con la gran sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡Yes!-Grito, dándose la vuelta, de regreso a su clase.

Afuera, seguía lloviendo la tempestad.

Y hoy, definitivamente, había sido un día estupendo.

.

.

.

Fin...(?)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas: Son tantas las cosas que propiciaron a que hiciese esto, gente, muchas en verdad,creo que las nombrare en otra ocasión, aunque la principal esta mas abajo. Nunca pensé que me gustaría esta pareja, pero ahora, a pesar de ser bastante extraña, la tengo entre una de mis predilectas para María. Por favor, tengan piedad de ella.

Con respecto al titulo, aunque no tenga mucho que ver con el fic, sentí que era el más apropiado, aunque en un principio iba a llamarse ``Té en soledad´´, al final me decidi por ``London Fog´´. El London Fog es, como dije arriba, una variación del Earl Grey combinada con leche evaporada y jarabe de vainilla. London Fog significa, Niebla de Londres. No se porqué, pero cuando leí lo que era empezó a llover ideas en mi cabeza, así nació este fic.

Lo de la vieja McConell lo invente, ella no existe en Gakuen, creo.

Ah! y la idea de que María fuese la presidenta de la clase no es mía (Aunque, lo admito, me gusto) sino de chiaky, quien hizo la imagen.

Are?, es 200 palabras más extenso que el primer capitulo de _Amar_, ¡Alfred!¡Te salio competencia!¡Es Iggy!¡Corre!(?) xD.

Tal vez suba más de esta pareja...mmm -w-.

Y así, me despido. La retroalimentación es amor, por favor no me maten de hambre y denle clic al sexy botoncito de ahí abajo :3


End file.
